L'aube d'Iris
by unefeeallumee
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy voient leurs vies se croiser à nouveau dans des circonstances dramatique. Leurs enfants arriveront peut-être à les réunir !


**Je reposte cette vieille fanfiction, donc si vous avez une impression de déjà vue c'est peut-être normal ! Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling ! **

**Je cherche une bêta lectrice !**

**L'aube d'Iris. **

Chapitre 1: I see you.

30 octobre 2014, 9 heures du soir, manoir Malfoy.

Il faisait froid et gris et Draco regardait par la fenêtre de son manoir les feuilles s'amasser sur ses terres. 34 ans qu'il vivait dans cet endroit et il ne se souvenait plus à quoi son manoir ressemblait quand les Malfoy avaient encore assez d'argent pour l'entretenir. Ne pas s'en souvenir ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, entre cette époque et aujourd'hui tout avait changé et il savait pertinemment que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il était le plus heureux. Même avec à peine assez d'argent pour vivre, même si il était toujours l'ancien Mangemort tant détesté, incapable de trouver un emploi pour nourrir sa famille, même si rien dans sa vie ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité.

Draco posa ses longues mains d'aristocrate sur la peinture écaillée qui entourait la fenêtre et laissa les souvenirs l'emporter plus loin encore que le vent qui agitait les feuilles de son jardin vers l'immensité des plaines écossaises.

Juin 1997... Klara avait 15 ans, elle allait devenir sa femme. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais mais elle avait le sang pur et Voldemort avait des projets pour eux, ou plutôt pour leur progéniture. Elle était jolie, pas vraiment le type de Draco, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être difficile.

C'était l'été 1998, la bataille finale, Klara était en sécurité mais Draco espérait secrètement qu'Harry Potter en finisse avec leur tortionnaire. Il particpait sans conviction à cette guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. il voulait juste sauver sa peau, celle de ses parents, celle de sa femme, une petite femme discrète qui comprenait encore moins que lui les évènements. Et Harry finit par vaincre Voldemort, le visage couvert de poussière et l'air désespéré. Draco était libre de Voldemort, mais il était un Mangemort, il devait payer.

En 2000... Il sortait de prison, les juges avaient été particulièrement indulgent avec lui parce qu'il était jeune. Parce que Harry Potter avait plaidé en sa faveur. Son père s'était fait tué par les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban et sa mère avait sombré dans la folie pour finir dans une sombre succursale de st Mangouste . A sa sortie, Klara l'attendait avec un parapluie vert. Elle avait grandit, elle était devenue une vraie femme, elle était finalement la seule chose qu'il restait à Draco. Mieux encore elle n'était pas retourné auprès de sa famille en Roumanie quand Draco était allé en prison et qu'elle était déclarée comme victime des Mangemorts. Elle était resté parce qu'elle se sentait fidèle à Draco même si jusqu'à ce moment là elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. En son absence elle avait appris l'anglais et avait sauvegardé ce qu'elle pouvait du manoir de son jeune mari. Devant la surprise de Draco à sa sortie de prison elle avait dit avec un accent terrible: « Ben quoi, tu es plutôt joli garçon, je peut pas t'abandonner à une anglaise! ». Draco se dit qu'elle avait un peu raison, même si aucune anglaise, ou aucun anglais ne voudrait de lui à présent. Klara était belle, ses cheveux brun et bouclés tombant sur ses épaules fines, sa petite taille et ses grand yeux vert qui le scannait d'un bout à l'autre et que Draco adorait.

Le 3 janvier 2003 leur premier enfant avait vu le jour, Mihai Malfoy. Il portait le nom de son grand père maternel malgré la tradition céleste des prénoms de la famille Black. Quand il l'avait eu dans les bras pour la première fois il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il irait à l'école avec le fils d'Harry Potter qui était né deux mois plus tôt et qui faisait la une de tout les journaux. Ça l'avait fait sourire, il se disait que leurs enfants pourront faire d'autre choix qu'eux. Ils avaient cette chance.

Huit ans plus tard, Klara était à nouveau enceinte malgré sa première grossesse difficile et les conseils de son médicomage roumain. Mais Leïto était né et avait remplie toute la maison de joie. Klara voulait une dizaine d'enfants, elle voulait que ses fils ait de la compagnie et surtout elle voulait une fille. Draco trouvait ça inquiétant car la santé et la magie de la frêle Klara ne lui permettrait pas de faire ce genre de folie. Mais soit, pour l'instant, ils avaient un enfant de huit ans à l'intellige rare et un beau bébé aux yeux gris malicieux qui faisait déjà léviter les biberons de lait.

Malgré ses craintes Draco avait été seul pour accompagner Mihai à la gare trois ans plus tard parce que Klara, enceinte jusqu'au yeux était à la maison avec Leïto. Il avait rassuré son fils seul, il avait essuyé ses larmes et lui avait donné autant de courage que possible pour affronter l'école. C'était dur. James Potter le narguait déjà en riant avec son petit frère Albus. Eux deux avaient hâte d'aller à l'école, de rencontrer des nouveaux amis, ils avaient grandit avec une flopé de Weasley tandis Scorpius n'avait presque jamais rencontré d'autres enfants avant aujourd'hui.

Draco avait peur pour son fils, il n'avait pas le profil du gosse populaire qui terroriserait tout le monde, comme ça avait été son cas. Mihai avait une apparence frêle, il était petit et ressemblait beaucoup à son père si on oubliait ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bouclé, il parlait peu et son père le trouvait plus à l'aise avec le roumain qu'avec l'anglais. C'était probablement de sa faute, Klara le couvrait de parole et lui ne réussissait pas à avoir une conversation avec lui si il ne s'agissait pas de Quidditch. Le pari des enfants parfaitement bilingues n'était pas vraiment tenu. Il était renfermé, un peu peureux et peut-être même triste.

Harry demanda à ses enfants de s'éloigner du jeune Malfoy avec un regard noir, Draco l'observa leu faire des remontrances en se demandant si il faisait cela pour la forme ou par pitié pour lui. Il avait tout le mal du monde à faire monter son fils dans le train. Harry et Ginny Potter (Draco remarqua que Ginny était enceinte aussi mais qu'elle avait l'air bien plus énergique que Klara) avaient alors pris leurs fils par la main et s'était éloigné d'eux avec les autres Weasley. Seule Hermione s'étaient approché d'eux avec un air doux en faisant signe à sa famille qu'elle les rejoindrait. Elle s'était agenouillé devant Scorpius et lui avait tendu un parchemin et une plume.

-J'ai donné ça à ma fille quand elle est allé à Poudlard la première fois, quand tu écris dessus, ton père le verras tout de suite et pourra te répondre.

Mihai avait levé ses troublant yeux vers Hermione alors qu'elle lui donnait la plume et le parchemin et qu'elle en sortait un autre exemplaire de son sac pour Draco.

-Vous êtes qui? Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix tremblante, visiblement choqué que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

Hermione rigola un moment puis lui répondit.

-Je suis une vieille amie de ton père, travaille bien à Poudlard.

Mihai observa Hermione s'en aller en reniflant. Draco lui dit qu'il aurait pu dire merci mais Mihai lui répondit qu'il avait intérêt à lui répondre quand il écrirait sur le parchemin. Serrant les poings il accepta enfin de prendre place dans le train mais observa son père par la fenêtre sans un sourire.

Son fils avait été réparti à Serpentard comme de coutume dans sa famille, et celui de Harry à Griffondor. C'était troublant de voir à quel point les choses se répétait et à quel point elle pouvait être différente en même temps. James avait finnalement pris Mihai sous son aile, ils étaient en train de devenir ami même si il pouvait sentir dans ses lettres à quel point Mihai enviait le grand garçon de onze ans aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux corbeaux qui jouait les quatre cent coup dans tout Poudlard.

Draco soupira et se tourna vers sa femme qui venait de coucher Leïto. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment une femme de cette taille pouvait porter un tel ventre. Klara lui semblait à la fois immense et fragile. Chaque fois qu'elle avait été enceinte il lui était douloureux de la voir, c'était la première fois qu'elle portait l'enfant aussi longtemps. Dans une semaine cela ferais neuf mois. Draco regardât Klara soupirer et mettre sa tête dans ses mains… le vent derrière lui semblait vouloir briser la fenêtre. La peur l'étreignit immédiatement.

20 septembre 2014, Maison des Potter, 22 heures 30.

-Franchement je ne comprend pas! Tu as tout pour être heureux! Qu'Est-ce que tu peut vouloir de plus? Je croyais que fonder une famille c'était ce que tu voulais le plus au monde! Hurla Ginny Potter les deux mains sur les hanches.

Harry ne répondit pas. La main serré sur son verre de Whisky pur feu, les yeux rivé sur la fenêtre.

-Vas y fait comme si de rien était! Heureusement que je suis la seule à savoir qui tu es hein Harry? Ce serrai mauvais pour ta réputation de héro!

Ginny attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et la jeta violement contre le mur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peut faire de plus pour te rendre heureux Harry! Il vas falloir oublier cette guerre un jour ou…

Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini cette phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il compris immédiatement, Ginny avait eu quelque douleur durant la soirée mais semblait maintenant certaine que sa fille allait naitre durant la nuit.

-J'appel Hermione et je t'emmène à st Mango.

Harry se leva et dirigea vers la cheminée. Il n'était pas encore assez saoul pour tituber mais juste assez pour voir flou derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Une fois qu'Hermione lui ait promis d'arriver pour surveiller Albus, Il se tourna vers Ginny qui leva les yeux vers son mari.

-Je crois que c'est fini. Je ne sais même plus comment ce bébé à été mis en route. Tu étais sûrement trop saoul cette nuit là, sinon on en serait pas là aujourd'hui hein?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il connaissait la réponse, et Ginny avait raison. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Les deux premiers oui, à l'époque il pensait que les cauchemars allaient finir, qu'il allait cesser de penser à autre chose, de vouloir autre chose, qu'il allait être un bon père. Qu'il allait être normal, qu'il réussirait à devenir celui que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Mais rien n'avait changé. La nuit, les mêmes cauchemars revenaient sans cesse mais Ginny ne se réveillait plus pour le rassurer, rien ne pouvait plus la réveiller à part les pleurs de ses enfants.

Son travail ne lui plaisait pas, sa femme… sa femme avait toute les qualités au monde. Elle était forte et belle, elle savait tout faire, elle n'avais jamais eu besoin de lui, elle s'en sortait tellement mieux que lui. Bien sur qu'il devrait être heureux. Il était ingrat mais c'était lui qui souffrait le plus dans l'histoire, il le savait. Mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent quelque instant plus tard, leurs deux enfants Rose et Hugo était déjà à Poudlard et passer la nuit chez eux pour s'occuper d'Albus qui venait de fêter ses neuf ans ne leur posait pas de problème. Leur souhaitant bonne chance, ils souriant de toute leur dents, heureux de la naissance à venir et Harry et Ginny disparurent dans la cheminée. Arrivés à Sainte Mangouste Ginny ne lui adressa pas un regard mais lui chuchota sur un ton mauvais : « Tu restes ici, tu viendras après. Tu pourras voir les enfants autant que tu veux mais dès demain je remplirai les papiers du divorce, il est temps qu'on redeviennent de simples amis ». Et Ginny disparue au fond d'un couloir de la maternité sorcière entourée par une flopé de médecin ravis de s'occuper de la femme du grand Harry Potter.

Ce dernier, comme anesthésié se dirigea dans les toilettes et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il regarda un long moment son reflet ruisselant dans le miroir. Il tenta un sourire mais se dit que même son sourire commençait à montrer qu'il était mort à l'intérieur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de duper son beau monde. C'était simplement qu'il avait trop souffert pour être innocent et joyeux, Voldemort l'avait pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'il avait perdu, à tout les moments avec eux qui ne se produiront jamais. Voir son filleul orphelin Teddy le rendait malade, lui donnait envie de fuir, de pester contre le destin, d'oublier. Il ne trouvait pas de raisons de faire face, il avait l'impression d'être sans soutiens.

D'un pas raide il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Dehors la tempête faisait rage et un long hurlement retentit du couloir. Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle comme glacé par ce cri qui se répercutait dans le couloir. La première chose qu'il vit dans cette salle fut les yeux de Draco qui devaient être fixé sur la porte avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. Harry analysa la scène, ébahit et troublé. Le fin visage tourné vers lui affichait une crainte sans nom, ses yeux gris grand ouvert de peur posé sur lui et dans ses bras un petit garçon endormi couvert par un édredon abîmé et étroitement serré par des bras protecteur.

-Dra…Malfoy? Demanda stupidement Harry.

Bien sur que c'était Malfoy. Il l'avait vus il y a encore quelque semaine.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Draco en essayant de se reprendre.

-Ma femme… bébé… marmonna Harry en refermant la porte. Toi aussi?

Draco hocha la tête se demandant pour qu'elle autre raison il serait assis ici, dans la maternité sorcière à cette heure de la nuit et jeta un regard au visage de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Harry se demanda depuis quand ils n'avaient pas parlé en vrai. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment avoir vieillit, les sorciers ne commençant à prendre des rides qu'à partir de cinquante ans et ne mourant que vers les 160 ans si on leur en laissait l'occasion. Ils n'avaient pas vieillit, seulement grandit pris une forme adultes, mais on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux que tout avais changé. Draco était plus humble, presque honteux, il était inquiets pour un tas de choses et n'avait plus le temps ni l'envie d'être odieux avec son vieil ennemi. Harry avait de l'ironie dans ses yeux, de l'ironie et de l'amertume. Il avait eu tous ce qu'il avait espéré à une époque mais il s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait.

-C'est ton fils? Demanda Harry, qui avait soudain envie de parler.

Draco eut un moment envie de répondre « non, je l'ai volé dans le couloir » mais il n'avait pas l'énergie pour le sarcasme « oui Leïto Malfoy ».

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda attentivement son ancien rival. Il avait l'air lui-même d'un enfant avec cet air perdu et ses cheveux blond qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Nos fils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Ca m'a étonné, reprit Harry, surpris d'avoir tellement besoin de débiter des banalités.

-Oui. Ils sont presque amis je crois.

Draco est timide se dit Harry alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'était il à l'époque de Poudlard?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta femme?

-Je dois rester avec lui, répondit Draco alors que le petit semblait sur le point de se réveiller.

-Personne pour le garder?

-Non. Tu sais entre ceux qui aimerait me tuer moi et ma famille et mes amis imaginaires c'est un peu tendu pour la garde à domicile.

Draco eut un sourire ironique qui déplu à Harry. Il avait l'impression que Draco était parfait, avec sa petite femme aux yeux verts et ses enfants qui le vénérait, son manoir ancien et son semblabonheur sur les ruines de son aristocratie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air malheureux, Harry voulait avoir le monopole sur ce genre de sentiment.

En fait il savait tout de sa vie. C'était l'une des choses stupide qu'il faisait avec une régularité incroyable, il surveillait les Malfoy sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait besoin de l'épier mais il le faisait et c'était sa manière d'être en paix pendant un moment.

Malfoy était un peu devenu son obsession. Au bureau il disait que c'était pour le surveiller, qu'avec les mangemorts on ne savait jamais mais dans sa tête il ne cherchait pas à de peur de mettre un doigt dessus.

Harry regarda le petit Malfoy se redresser et se frotter les yeux.

-Le bébé est là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Pas encore, répondit Draco en l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Harry remarqua que Leïto ne lui ressemblait pas, ses cheveux foncés et bouclés son petit nez rond et sa ouche pulpeuse était le reflet de sa mère, ses yeux gris verts entourés de cils noirs et touffus lui donnait un drôle d'air. Leïto posa sa tête contre la clavicule de Draco et fixa Harry avec attention. Ce dernier ce demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi facile pour lui quand il était avec ses fils. Peut-être parce qu'avec les Dursley il n'avait jamais vus la couleur de la tendresse ou parce que Ginny ne lui en laissait jamais le temps.

-Salut, murmura Harry en s'adressant à l'enfant.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, il posa son visage contre la joue de son père, effrayé. Harry essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Le bambin finit par tendre un doigt dodu vers ses lunettes et demander: -C'est quoi ?

Harry les ôta pour les lui montrer.

-Ce sont des lunettes. C'est pour mieux voir. Tu comprends?

Ses sourcils marrons se froncèrent un moment et il pris les lunettes avec précaution pour les emmener à son père. Harry amusé par sa réaction l'observa montrer ses lunettes à son père comme pour avoir son approbation. Draco hocha la tête et lui demanda de les rendre à son propriétaire. Docile le petit garçon le fit.

-Il est très différent des mes gosses, ils sont tout les deux très diffèrent de mes gosses.

-On est très différent nous aussi.

Draco mettait des chaussures à son garçon. Son air concentré et ses gestes malhabile lui apprirent que d'habitude c'était maman qui faisait ça. Leur paternité était différente, leur train de vie aussi, mais à l'intérieur… l'étaient ils vraiment?

Harry se demanda un moment ce qu'ils serraient devenu tout les deux si Voldemort n'avait pas interféré dans leur vie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait l'impression que Draco le comprendrait mieux que personne et que l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Draco et Harry observèrent un long moment Leïto jouer avec des magazines sorciers avant de revenir se blottir sur les genoux de son père et de s'endormir.

-Je crois que je vais aller demander des nouvelles de Ginny, chuchota Harry en se levant.

Au regard que l'infirmière lui jeta Harry devina que Ginny avait tout dit. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il fut sèchement renvoyé à la salle d'attente pour "attendre que l'on vous appel ".

Harry revint donc dans la salle, pas vraiment énervé ou surpris mais étrangement léger.

-Tu veux peut-être voir pour ta femme? Demanda-t-il à Draco.

-Non… on m'as dit qu'on m'appellerait… si il y a quelque chose.

Draco semblait terrorisé. Inquiet Harry s'apprêta à demander pourquoi mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose la question.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Ginny?

-Elle ma plaqué, c'est fini.

C'était étrangement soulageant de le dire, tout semblait être un soulagement ce soir.

-Elle t'as plaqué alors que vous aller avoir un bébé? Demanda Draco en levant les sourcils haut.

-Oui, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'allait plus tu comprends.

Draco hocha la tête, surpris. Harry se demanda pourquoi il lui disait à lui et pourquoi c'était si simple.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps?

Draco jeta un œil à sa montre, Harry remarqua que c'était une montre moldue.

-Ca fait presque quatre heures.

Harry émit un sifflement.

-Je suis heureux de pas être une nana.

-A qui le dis tu. Klara n'as pas une très bonne santé, elle n'aurais jamais dut avoir plus d'un enfant. C'est dangereux… mais quatre heures ce n'est pas vraiment long.

-Je sais, mais Gin est généralement super rapide.

-C'était un accident hein?

-...Oui. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, on l'aimeras quand même.

-Même si vous divorcez.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de répondre mais quelque chose l'y poussa.

-Je ne sais pas si sans cette guerre et tout on serais ensemble. Ça semblait juste être correct que j'entre dans la famille de Ron… mais ce bébé, bien sur que tout iras bien pour lui.

Draco hocha la tête.

-La guerre à changé beaucoup de chose. Heureusement eux n'aurons pas à subir ça… répondit-il en regardant le visage endormi sur son épaule.

Harry acquiesça et il laissa le silence s'abattre sur la salle. Il laissa le temps passer et sentit l'alcool disparaître de ses veines, il avait encore envie de parler, de partager mais ne savait plus quoi dire. Draco jetait des regards incessants à la porte, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant et lui en parler aurait été une erreur.

Il détestait attendre, il avait hâte de voir le nouveau bébé, voir Draco avec son fils lui avait donné une drôle d'impression d'envie. Draco lui avait été surpris qu'ils puissent se parler avec autant de facilité, alors qu'il avait été Mangemort et ennemi juré à l'école. Il se mis à sourire en se souvenant de l'école. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand une infirmière échevelée entra dans la pièce, il retint sa respiration mais elle ne l'appela pas lui, elle appela Harry.

Harry se leva, un peu gauche et suivit l'infirmière. C'était une fille, comme il le savait déjà. Il avait une fille, Ginny devait être contente. Et en effet quand il ouvrit la porte il la trouva rayonnante et fatiguée tenant dans ses bras un tas de couverture rose dans lesquelles il eut du mal à trouver le visage de son nourrisson.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Harry fit un vrai sourire. Il aimait bien être père même si sa vie entière semblait clocher être papa lui avait toujours fait plaisir.

-Elle est belle hein? Chuchota Ginny émue aux larmes.

Harry acquiesça, sans voix.

-On vas l'appeler Lilly, d'accord? Mais on vas quand même divorcer sinon un jours ou l'autre je vais te tuer.

Harry sentit le larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait terriblement raison. Elle aussi savait qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble, finnalement.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ça mieux hein?

Harry ne savait pas si elle lui parlait à lui où à Lilly.

-Je vais prévenir tes parents et tes frères, c'est déjà presque l'aube ils doivent déjà être tous au courant mais bon…

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Attend. Tu veux la prendre?

Harry se demanda si en 8 ans on était capable d'oublier comment tenir un bébé. Mais il se pencha quand même et la pris dans ses bras avec une précaution qui fit sourire Ginny.

-Je vais la montrer à quelqu'un et j'appelle la famille… et je te la ramène d'accord?

Ginny hocha la tête, durant un quart de seconde Harry eut envie de l'embrasser mais il hésita et l'envie passa. Il sortir de la chambre en regardant sa fille endormie, se disant qu'elle était plus belle que ses fils à la naissance… parce que c'est une fille, ajouta Harry en souriant. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle d'attente et y trouva Draco avec Leïto qui s'était à nouveau réveillée.

-Eh ben c'est allé vite! S'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond pour voir le bébé, elle est belle.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis se baissa pour la montrer à Leïto.

-C'est le notre ça papa?

-Non, répondit Draco en soupirant.

-Il serra rose aussi le notre?

-Sûrement.

Harry savourait la discussion et présenta Leïto à Lilly et inversement puis se redressa et regarda Draco. Comme si il avait une explication à donner mais il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il était venu montrer sa fille à Draco Malfoy car une infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce et attrapa la main de Draco qui devint immédiatement livide.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme souffre d'une rupture magique nous ne pourrons pas la retenir longtemps suivez moi!

-Leïto tu restes avec lui, s'écria Draco d'une voix éraillée avant de sortir de la salle en trombe.

Surpris Harry et Leïto se regardèrent.

-Elle vas pas bien Maman?

-Si je suis sure que tout iras bien. Tu me donnes la main?

Harry voulait remettre Lilly dans des mains expertes au plus vite. Il emmena donc Leïto dans la chambre de Ginny qui ouvrit les yeux alors que le petit garçon grimpait sur son lit.

-Harry, je pensais que trois enfants c'était déjà suffisant. Pourquoi tu en a volé un autre?

-C'est celui de Malfoy. Ça femme est en train d'accoucher, elle avait un problème et il me la laisser.

-Oh… Bonjour toi.

-Tes cheveux sont marrant.

-Je sais.

Ginny repris Lilly dans ses bras en riant.

-Elle a quoi comme problème?

-Je sais pas, le médecin à dit… rupture de magie ou quelque chose de ce goût là.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et le regard qu'elle lui lança voulait tout dire.

-C'est si grave que ça?

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air triste.

-Va voir ce qu'il se passe, je reste avec le petit.

Harry s'éclipsa avec une boule au ventre, à quel point était ce grave? Pouvait on encore mourir en couche en 2014 dans le monde de la magie? Apparemment oui au vus de la tête des infirmières et des médecins devant la porte.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a? demanda-t-il.

Le médicin sembla hésiter un moment à garder le secret médical mais le survivant avait l'air tellement inquiet qu'il expliqua.

-A la naissance une partie de la magie de la mère est transmise au bébé, dans la plupart des cas cela se passe très bien, parfois la magie ne passe pas et l'enfant est un crac mol.. Parfois comme c'est le cas pour Mrs Malfoy la magie de la mère est trop faible et une fois qu'elle s'est propagé chez le nouveau né elle disparaît à tout jamais de la mère.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Comme vous le savez un sorcier ne peu pas vivre sans magie, la magie est accrochée à notre âme. Mrs Malfoy a été prévenue…, reprit le médicomage en secouant tristement la tête, mais son désir d'enfant était plus fort que tout.

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un air malheureux.

-C'est monsieur Malfoy n'est ce pas ? Sa femme s'est inscrite avec son nom de jeune fille... pauvre homme...

Le médecins s'en alla en sifflotant sur ces dernier mot. Harry n'avait pas conscience de ce que pouvait réellement vivre les Malfoy au quotidien, il voulut entrer dans la chambre mais une infirmière l'en empêcha.

-Il ne lui reste que quelque minutes… chuchota-t-elle. Des médicomages sont avec elle pour lui permettre… de dire quelque mots à son maris.

Harry regardat longuement le visage de la jeune infirmière. Il se demandait comment Malfoy prenait la chose. Il se demandait comment il pourrait l'aider en posant ses deux mains sur la porte de la chambre.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, elle est parfaite tu sauras très bien la rendre heureuse, Iris, n'oublie pas, je veux qu'on l'appel Iris…

Draco laissa échapper un sanglot et cacha son visage dans la main de sa femme.

-Ne fais pas ça… Klara.

-C'est l'aube d'Iris, et moi c'est la fin. N'ai pas peur je te surveillerais de la haut et si tu n'est pas heureux, Draco, Draco écoute moi…

Klara leva le visage couvert de larmes de Draco vers elle et le regarda d'un air dur comme si de rien était, comme si elle n'était pas sur le point de mourir.

-Si tu ne fait pas tout pour être heureux avec les enfants, pour t'en sortir, je te le ferais payer.

Draco eut un faible sourire qui lui déchira les joues.

-Je voulais une fille, c'est ma faute mais je suis heureuse j'ai une fille. Tu as toujours dit que j'était folle, tu en as la confirmation.

Klara posa la tête sur l'oreiller d'un air exténué. Draco s'apprêta à supplier les médicomages de maintenir sa magie en elle encore un peu mais Klara reprit.

-Laisse les gens t'aider pour une fois, tu en auras besoin, tu dois promettre. Tu est quelqu'un de bien… et dit à mes sœurs que je les aime et je t'aime toi aussi… et Mihai, et Leïto… et Iris…

Klara ferma les yeux et ce fut finit, les médicomages levèrent leurs baguettes et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui avec un paquet dans les bras. Draco mis un temps fous avant de réagir, les larmes figées au coin de ses yeux et la respiration bloquée puis il pris le bébé dans ses bras et la regardât. Elle avait les yeux ouvert, elle le regardait d'un air sérieux. Alors Draco paniqua, parce que son bébé n'avait plus de mère, que ses enfants étaient à moitié orphelin et que seul l'argent de Klara les avait fait vivre jusqu'à présent. Il posa le bébé sur le lit devant lui alors que les sorciers avaient déjà couvert le visage de sa mère. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier ce traitement et se mis à pleurer de cet manière étrange tel un miaulement d'un chat sauvage. Draco posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Il voulait revenir en arrière et secouer Klara, lui hurler dessus, mais c'était trop tard sa vie ne faisait que sombrer à nouveau. Il fallait si attendre.

Il ne bougea pas quand deux mains lourdes se posèrent sur ses épaules, il ne voulait rien entendre, de tout façon le bébé hurlait trop. Mais il ne put ignorer la personne qui le secouait fermement plus longtemps. Il ôta ses mains de ses oreilles et les glissa sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Je vais t'aider.

Draco tremblât. Il pris Iris du bout des doigts et se leva, il se tourna vers Harry et d'un air mauvais lui dit:

-Et comment compte tu m'aider?

Il fourras le nourrisson dans les bras du survivant et l'observa prendre conscience d'une chose assez terrifiante pour les deux hommes qu'ils étaient, c'est à dire emprunt de l'idée que seule une femme savait changer les couches ou nourrir un bébé sans le tuer.

Harry fixa un long moment le visage de la petite fille de Malfoy et se demanda comment les gens pouvait faire la différence entre deux nouveaux nés puis il se dit que ce n'était qu'un bébé, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy, il y a un certain nombre d'année j'ai eu affaire à un sorcier vraiment énervant, et toi aussi. Je crois pas que ce minuscule truc puisse nous effrayer. Ce qui te fais peur c'est la mort de ta femme, mais ce n'est pas elle.

Harry plaça le nourrisson dans les bras de son père et repris.

-Tu vas venir vivre dans mon deuxième appart à Londres. Je vais te trouver un travail et une nourrice. Si tu n'acceptes pas mon aide j'estimerais que tu n'est pas capable de t'occuper de tes enfants et je prendrais toute les précautions pour que tu n'ais plus aucun droit sur eux.

Harry savait que c'était méchant, qu'il n'oserai jamais faire une chose pareil mais connaissait Malfoy, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant quand il observa Draco relever la tête vers lui avec quelque larmes accrochées à ses cils il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

-Je n'allais pas refuser ton aide. J'ai une promesse à tenir. Simplement, comment on dit une chose pareil à ses enfants?

Le désespoir dans les yeux gris fit trembler Harry. C'était une terrible question. Il pensa à Leïto, et au frêle blond qui était monté en pleurant dans le Poudlard express…

Harry pris alors conscience de deux choses qui l'effrayèrent grandement, la première c'était que sa vie venait de changer, elle avait changé au moment ou il était rentré dans cette sale d'attente, la deuxième c'était qu'il ferait tout pour aider cet homme et que pour une fois, il ne pensait pas simplement à son bonheur à lui.

-Juste une question ne le prend pas mal pourquoi je devrais veni rvivre à Londres?

-Parce que je le dit, tu tiens vraiment à vivre toute ta vie dans ce manoir délabré?

Draco ne répondit pas, il était troublé par l'excès de gentillesse du sauveur du monde, mais il était encore trop ébranlé par la mort de sa femme pour y prêter trop d'importance. Et l'idée de ne pas retourner au manoir immédiatement ne le dérangeait pas tellement.


End file.
